


The Dark Lord's New Pet

by BlackParadise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caning, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Might write some more of this, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Pretty much the whole thing is non-con okay!, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackParadise/pseuds/BlackParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy brings the Dark Lord a most delicious Yuletide gift</p><p>This was written as part of a Secret Santa through the Harrymort facebook group! It's an amazing group of lovely people who share a love of Harrymort!</p><p>I hope my recipient likes their gift - I might write more of this one day - I don't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Lord's New Pet

To the untrained eye, it looked like an absolutely normal meeting in the Dark Lord’s office. A few crucio’s here and there, reports in from each of the Death Eaters. But Severus Snape-Malfoy could see something was up, the Dark Lord was… fidgeting, as though waiting for something to happen.

The door burst open suddenly a few moments later, as Lucius Snape-Malfoy strode in, dragging a burlap sack behind him. His cane clacked lightly against the floor as he approached the Dark Lord, a slight smirk on his lips, recognizable only by those who had known him for year. “I’ve brought you a Yuletide gift,” Lucius bowed, undoing the tie on the sack, which Severus realized with a start was moving of its own accord

 

The Dark Lord raised a hairless brow as Lucius upturned the sack. Out fell a thrashing body, dressed in a Hogwarts uniform. Voldemort sat up suddenly, recognizing the dark mop of hair, “Oh my Lucius, what a gift,” he purred, a smirk forming on his face

Harry Potter froze, turning slowly after a few moments, emerald green eyes meeting fiery red depths, “Shit.”

Voldemort couldn’t help but chuckle at the expletive that slipped from Harry’s lips, “Oh we are going to have such fun little one,” He smirked, dismissing the Death Eaters from his presence before standing up and walking towards where Harry was curled on the floor, “Such fun.”

 

Harry scrambled backwards as quickly as he could as the Dark Lord prowled towards him, only to swear when he reached a wall, eyes still caught in the ruby red gaze.

 

“Tut tut,” Voldemort chuckled, “We really must do something about that horrid mouth of yours. Such vulgar words are unbecoming of The-Boy-Who-Lived,” and with that he flicked his wand, forcing Harry to his feet, “How about we move to somewhere a little more comfortable?”

 

Harry’s face was pale as he was pushed out of the door, forced to walk in front of the Dark Lord. He could feel the tip of his wand pressing against his spine, and he knew that if he tried to do anything, the retribution would be swift.

Voldemort led them to his suite, which contained a living area, bathroom, another study and most importantly, a bedroom. He sat Potter on the couch and elegantly lowered himself into an armchair, “Why don’t I do a little bit of explaining hm?”

 

Harry glared at him, starting to stand, mouth opening to protest before he felt magic weaving over him, forcing him still and silent.

“Ah ah ah little Harry,” Voldemort smirked, “I’m talking now. Interrupting is rude.”

Harry scowled but didn’t fight the charm, knowing he had to choose the right time to fight against him.

“Now, where was I… ah yes,” Voldemort hummed, smirking widely, “You’re mine now Harry Potter, mine to do whatever I want to.” He stood once more, reaching out and stroking a long nail down his face, “Whatever I want.”

Harry started to fight the charm then, pulling back from the finger, “Fuck you.” He spat through gritted teeth.

“Oh no dear Harry, I will be the one fucking you,” He purred softly, lifting Harry up by his shirt, “And I don’t appreciate your language. We’ll have to do something about that very soon.”

Harry kicked and struggled as Voldemort released the charm, “Lemme go you fucker! You sick bastard!”

 

Voldemort cackled darkly, summoning something wordlessly and waiting for Harry to yell again. As soon as he opened his mouth, the ball gag was pressed in and secured easily around the back of his head

 

Harry screamed into the gag, feeling it holding his jaw open, thrashing around in an attempt to get free, hands reaching up to undo the straps

 

Voldemort captured his wrists in his free hand, casting another wordless charm to cause a chain to descend from the ceiling, cuffing Harry’s wrists to it despite the thrashing boy, “Just face it little one. I’m bigger and stronger than you. You won’t win this.”

Harry kicked furiously at him, struggling desperately

 

Voldemort dodged each kick easily before using silent cutting charms in quick succession, Harry’s clothes falling off moments later, with no damage done to his skin, “Let’s have a look at you shall we?”

He reached out and began inspecting Harry’s body, taking his time and memorising every detail before summoning a leather covered box. He opened the box and smirked at Harry, “Let’s get you all ready for me little one.”

Harry watched him, still crying out into his gag as he tried to see the items getting lifting out of the box.

“Let’s start with your nipples,” The Dark Lord decided, sterilizing a needle with a simple flick of his wand. He took out two pieces of jewellery, the first, a simple gold bar, the second a ring with a charm on it. You could feel the Dark Lord’s magic radiating off the charm. “I think you can figure out where these are going. The charm has location magic on it, so I’ll know where you are at all time little one.”

Harry paled and he started swinging himself on the cuffs, doing his best to make it more difficult. He did not want that charm on him, never in a million years!

Voldemort tutted softly, “Looks like someone is going to need a punishment after his piercings.” He wrapped an arm around Harry’s back, forcing him to be still, and shoved the needle through Harry’s left nipple, following it swiftly with the ring and charm, ignoring the desperate screams of agony Harry pushed into the gag, “If you’d been better behaved, I might have numbed them for you.”

Harry panted softly, slumping forward and nearly dislocating his shoulders, a low burning sensation spreading through his entire chest area, originating on his nipple, where it felt like pure fire.

“And now the other one.” Voldemort hummed lightly, resterilising the needle. He didn’t want his brand new pet to get sick. He pressed the needle through Harry’s other nipple and added the gold bar, before taking pity on the now sobbing figure and casting a healing charm on both ruby red nubs.

Harry sighed lightly in relief, before remembering who had just cast the charm and resuming his struggles, feeling the golden disk charm hitting his chest with each movement.

 

Voldemort caught the charm between his fingers and gave it a light tug, causing Harry to yowl into his gag in pain, “Behave little one, and you might get a treat later. But I still  owe you a punishment.” He smirked, pulling out a cane and running it lightly over Harry’s arse, “I’m going to take your gag out now Harry.” He murmured, hands going to the strap.

 

“Then, I’m going to start caning you. I’ll stop either when I get to 200 hits, or when you beg me to fuck your tight arse okay?” He hummed, not expecting a reply as he unhooked the gag and slipped it out of the lush mouth that he would be trying out in the days to come.

Harry scowled at him, “Like I would ever fucking beg you to do that.” He snapped.

 

Voldemort only nodded, “Then I guess you get 200 hits,” and with that he started, sending down fast blows on Harry’s arse and thighs, hitting him 20 times before pausing, “Just so you know, either way I’m going to fuck you. It’ll just be a lot more painful over the welts of 200 stripes.”

 

Harry just spat in his general direction and the caning began again.

 

Harry started to show signs of cracking at around 50 hits, letting out light cries with each blow.

He broke at 107 hits, choking out between sobs, “Please. Please stop.”

 

Voldemort paused, reaching out and lifting his chin gently, “You know what you have to ask me to do little one.”

 

Harry choked on a sob, tears falling in torrents down his face, “P-please fuck me. P-please fuck my arse.”

 

“Such a good boy,” Voldemort murmured softly, reaching up and undoing the wrist restraints, catching Harry when he slumped forward and carrying him to the bed, laying him face down and securing his wrists to the headboard, “Let’s get you ready.”

 

Harry whimpered softly in pain, red stripes covering his back, arse and thighs, like red ribbon had been wrapped sporadically around him with no rhyme or reason. Voldemort loved it.

He grabbed the container of lube he had Severus brew a while ago. It was the perfect mixture of silky and slippery and didn’t dry for hours. He dipped two fingers into the lube and spread Harry’s stripy cheeks with his clean hand, reaching down and scraping a long fingernail over his virgin arsehole, which clenched desperately. “Oh, your little hole wants this so bad Harry,” He purred, “It wants my cock so bad.”

 

Harry whimpered again, trying to wriggle a little only to find the hand spreading him open pushing down harder and pinning his hips to the bed.

 

Voldemort slowly pushed his finger into Harry, just to the first knuckle and began pumping it slowly, ignoring the cries and screams bursting from the boy at each penetration, “Don’t forget Harry,” He purred out, “You asked me to do this.”

 

He stretched him slowly, taking his time and using delicate movements, until Harry’s hole was eagerly gobbling up four fingers, “You’re ready for me little one,” He murmured lightly, rolling Harry onto his back, “I want to see your face while I take your virginity.”

 

Harry scowled at him, before hissing as his legs were pushed to his chest, knees bent, which in turn pushed him into the bed covers and put pressure on his stripes. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that the Dark Lord was leaning over him.

He laid still, almost playing dead, until he felt something think pressing at his hole. He panicked, trying desperately to writhe away from the cold body pinning him down as the Dark Lord's hard cock slowly breached him, pushing in inch by inch until he was fully seated.

 

“Look at me little one,” He hissed in Parseltongue, and for some reason, Harry did, finding it impossible to ignore the order. Ruby met emerald and the Dark Lord smirked, “Such a good boy, time for your reward.”

 

He reached down, grabbing onto Harry’s cock as he began to thrust slowly into him, timing his strokes with his thrusts.

 

Harry let out a sob when he realized what his ‘reward’ was going to be. He was going to be made to come on the Dark Lord’s cock.

Voldemort moaned lightly at the tight heat surrounding him and sped up, starting to pound into the tight, lithe body beneath him, tightening his grip on Harry’s now hard cock, “Look Harry, look at how hard you’re getting in my hand. How much your body is reacting to my touch. You were made for this my little one. Made to be bred and made to be fucked. Made for me.” and with that, he came with a loud groan, slamming into Harry with as much force as he could muster, making the boy cry out in pain and in pleasure.

He slumped next to Harry, staying buried in the boy, and focused all his efforts on making him come, jerking him swiftly and effectively, pearly beads welling at the end of Harry’s much smaller cock, “Come for me little one.” He hissed in Parseltongue.

Harry moaned loudly at the hiss, coming with a groan, arching his back and bucking into the Dark Lord's touch, exploding over his hand.

“Such a good boy,” Voldemort repeated, leaving Harry restrained as he tucked them into bed, “Oh I’m going to have such fun with you.”

 

Harry gulped, feeling the Dark Lord’s now soft cock pressing slightly further into him, and the cold hand still wrapped possessively around his cock and knew there was no way he was getting out of this.

  
  



End file.
